1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a lamp socket, a backlight assembly having the lamp socket and a method of assembling the lamp. More particularly, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a lamp socket with reduced manufacturing costs and enhanced productivity, a backlight assembly having the lamp socket and a method of assembling the lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, the importance of display devices for displaying information is rising. Additionally, various types of display devices are being developed and used in various fields.
Among the various types of display devices, a flat panel display device is generally used. A representative flat panel display device is a liquid crystal display (LCD) device which displays an image by using electrical and optical features of liquid crystal. The LCD device includes an LCD panel displaying an image, a driving circuit driving the LCD panel, and a backlight unit providing light to the LCD panel.
In a conventional direct-illumination type backlight unit, a lamp with a lamp electrode is affixed to a lamp socket. However, during assembly vibrations and impacts may be generated, for example due to assembly tolerances. Thus, a lamp electrode may fall out from a lamp socket after a direct-illumination type backlight unit receives a lamp. Therefore, manufacturing costs rise in order to solve the problem of the lamp electrode falling out from the lamp socket. Additionally, the productivity of the direct-illumination backlight unit may fall, and stabilization of the assembly may not be ensured when the lamp and the lamp socket are assembled with each other.